new_age_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
AlpineClan/Roleplay
Archives Archive I ---- Breezestar slunk into camp crying. Her pelt soaked with her blood. The queen hated that Silentsecret didn't want her. Sighing she lept onto the high (???). "May all cats gather for a clan meeting." She called them forth. It was time to choose her deputy. 19:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade looked up. She had followed the others to her camp, though she felt awful about what had happened. --- Silentsecret looked at Breezestar, begging for forgiveness in his eyes. He didn't care about being deputy! 22:40 Sun May 10 Breezestar nodded as if she could read his mind. "My deputy will be Minkclaw." She said hopping down. Her muscles rippling. She padded to Silentsecret hoping he'd ask her back. Minkclaw blinked stunned. "Me? Deputy?" He said his blue eyes astonished. Turning to Poppyshade. "Wow!" 00:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret looked up, his eyes shadowed with sadness. "I'm sorry for your kits," he whispered, lapping her ears in a rare moment of gentleness. --- "Deputy? Wow!" Poppyshade's eyes were large with admiration and excitement. No envy tainted her. 00:57 Mon May 11 Breezestar closed her eyes as she felt sadness creep into her. "It's all my fault I should've never have left after we..." the leader trailed off.--Minkclaw beamed. "Yeah I can't believe it." 01:00, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Letts call the meeting thing the Frostbite Ledge) Silentsecret ached with guilt. "I shouldn't have been so neglectful." He continued to clean the blood from Breezestar's fur. --- Poppyshade let out a loud purr. 01:08 Mon May 11 Reedwillow called out the name of the new deputy before sitting back on his haunches, returning to grooming his thick black smoke pelt. Sundapple did the same, but she quickly lost interest in grooming, finding herself itching to hunt. 01:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade walked over to Sundapple. "Want to go hunting?" 01:29 Mon May 11 Sundapple pricked her ears, pleased to be asked to go hunting. "Why of course, thanks for asking!" The calico purred, her eyes bright with glee. She angled her ears towards Reedwillow, nodding at the smoke tom. "Reedwillow, wanna tag along? The more the merrier." She murmured, watching the tom nod in response, making his way over with his tail held high. 01:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade headed out of camp with the others in front. 01:34 Mon May 11 Breezestar smiled at Silentsecret. "Can't we start over?"--Minkclaw padded into his den to sleep. 02:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Why not?" The tabby tom smiled back. --- Poppyshade realized how tired she was. She yawned. "You can go ahead. I'm going back to camp." Once she was there, she curled up beside Minkclaw and fell asleep. Minkclaw slept soundly aside from the haunting dreams of his parents, Toadface and Applelegs.--Breezestar smiled not sure what to do now. 02:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow and Sundapple exchanged glances. "Is it just me, or is everyone but us falling in love?" She muttered, the black smoke tom rolling his eyes and nodding in agreement. "Yep. I barely even know you, so don't expect me to become your mate. Let's continue with the hunt, the Clan needs food." Reedwillow muttered, the calico she-cat nodding her agreement, trotting after the large tom. 02:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar shook her pelt and yawned. Disappearing into her den thinking Silentsecret might join her she fell into a deep slumber.--Minkclaw woke to feel warmth against. Looking over he noticed Poppyshade. She so beautiful! The mink tomcat thought slowly rising and disappearing out of the den. His tail swishing he padded into the queens den greeting Yellowfang. 11:41, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret followed Breezestar into her den and rested his chin on her shoulder. --- Poppyshade woke to find pain clawing at her stomach. Trying not to groan, she limped to the dirtplace. 21:02 Mon May 11 Minkclaw started cleaning out the queens and kits den. Placing fresh moss when he heard movement. Turning he saw Poppyshade. "Poppyshade you okay?" 00:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow and Sundapple returned to camp, Sundapple taking 2/3's of Reedwillow's catches, along with her own, to the pile, while Reedwillow settled down to eat his bird. The black smoke tom wrapped his tail around his paws before starting to eat, letting out a warm purr. 00:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar slept soundly aside from her dark dreams of her sisters first mate, Elmheart. The smoke gray tomcat had tried to kill Breezestar but had only taken her first life. Breezestar had then sadly had to kill him sending the tom to the Place of No Stars. Minkclaw padded to Poppyshade worry coming off the mink toms pelt. 01:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow continued eating, the tom's eyes bright.---- Sundapple let out a sigh as she placed her own catches and Reedwillow's down on the pile. She ruffled her multi-colored pelt slightly before starting to groom herself. 01:17, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Poppyshade forced hherself not to hiss as she continued walking. 01:19 Tue May 12 Minkclaw didn't believe her. "Are you sure you seem hurt. What's wrong?" The tom asked worriedly. His eyes narrowed. 01:25, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade just glared at him as she departed from the dirtplace. She ducked into Brineowl's den. 01:33 Tue May 12 Minkclaw sighed slightly hurt at his friends actions. The tomcat decided to gather a few cats to hunt. 01:39, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple watched the two in utter confusion, cocking her head slightly. What's been up with everyone lately...? 01:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar woke and padded out of her den stretching she spotted Minkclaw setting up patrols.--Minkclaw frowned when the leaves rustled. His claws extracted slowly. 01:51, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple quickly raised her head, alarmed by the rustling of leaves. Were they under attack? The calico she-cat's hackles raised, her ears flattening against her skull. 01:55, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw stepped forward to see a red snout. "Fox!" He lashed out hard across the snout only to hear a cry of pain. "Bramblespots?" He asked the red snout came through quickly along with Minkclaw's friend. 02:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple let her fur lay flat, her eyes sparking with curiosity. The calico scooted herself closer to Reedwillow, who had just finished his fresh kill. 02:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw glanced at Sundapple. Getting cozy with Reedwillow eh? The deputy thought. Turning to Bramblespots. "Who are you?" He asked the red cat warily. 02:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow noticed that Sundapple looked terrified, not knowing who this cat was. He pushed her away before adding, "he's not threatening." The she-cat let out a sigh of relief before padding back over to the fresh kill pile. Sometimes, she annoys me...She gets scared too easily. 02:14, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw eyed the molly. "Well? Speak girl!" Breezestar watched. "Answer him." She commanded pelt bristling. 02:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow and Sundapple casually watched the interrogation. 02:53, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Can I be Bramblespots? just gonna make her a tom) 11:38 Tue May 12 (Sure but i can't rp the other one.) Minkclaw turned to his friend. "Who is this?" 11:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (I'll take her to)The red molly blinked warily, her oddly magenta eyes wide, while Bramblespots explained. "Her name's Garnet. She wants to join." 19:09 Tue May 12 Minkclaw nodded. Breezestar lept down gracefully and padded up to the loner. The tall leader looked down upon Garnet. "How old are you?"--Yellowfang poked her head out of her den her kits following. Breezestar must be about to do a ceremony. After all her kits needed apprenticed. Yellowfang watched her three sons. Beekit, Sorrowkit, and Berrtkit. "Kits stay back." She scolded her kits. Berrykit grumbled. "Mommy I wanna protect auntie!" 20:12, May 12, 2015 (UTC)